


Tidal Waves and Water Sports

by KantaroL



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, M/M, Olympics, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shadow takes it personally and sulks, Sonic discovers alien genitalia, Sports, Summer Olympics, Tentacle Dick, Wet & Messy, implied Tails/Zooey because they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantaroL/pseuds/KantaroL
Summary: YOU MUST BE 18+ TO INTERACT. II Once again, Sonic and the squad get invited to the Olympics! They arrive in the festive Tokyo and enjoy the festivities, either as athletes or mere tourists. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Tidal Waves and Water Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Big kudos to @KSPForever1038 for beta-reading this!
> 
> EDIT JUNE 2020: Okay, I need to make a quick disclaimer. Despite this fic not being really old, it was my first time writing again in years. I since then started working on other projects that I sure hope to post someday (either alone or as a collab with other writers), but I need to point out that my grammar, vocabulary and writing in general changed quite a bit (for the better, I hope). So please, don't consider this as representative of my work! I still hope you can have fun and enjoy, but it's not something I'm particularly proud of.

“Man, this place is absolutely _nuts_!” Sonic exclaimed, swinging his arms towards the cloudless sky. “I’m so happy we get to participate in these Olympic games again…”

“I agree, it’s a good excuse to travel.” Tails chuckled beside him, adjusting the huge sunglasses on his muzzle as they waited to cross the street.

They arrived in Japan a few days earlier, but were far too enthusiastic to care about jet lag. They had already planned out the sports they’ll be partaking in, and their free time was spent either as supporters, or as enthusiastic tourists. Tails had carefully planned out this particular trip, Sonic tagging along out of sheer curiosity.

All around them were colorful banners and lanterns, a plethora of appetizing smells, and pop music playing at each crossroads. The entire city was engulfed in a merry, festive mood, although most people currently sought shelter under trees and porches to escape the upcoming noon sunbeams.

“The atmosphere is incredible. How can you even sleep when there’s such a good vibe pulsing around you?” the hedgehog ranted, bouncing with excitement. His companion smiled at the question, although he seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

“We’re having a good time so far, that’s for sure.” He started, waving one of his hands like a fan in front of his face, “But… Not gonna lie, I’d love to shave all my pelt off right now. I feel like I’m swimming in a solid block of hot air.”

It was summer after all, so they weren’t too surprised. But outside did feel suffocating, especially with all the people gathered for the event.

“Well buddy, I think now is the occasion to swim in fresh water instead!” Sonic joked as they approached their destination, asphalt slowly fading into golden sand beneath their feet.

Tsurigasaki beach. The sea waves were a few meters away from them, a gentle breeze pushing them forward and catching into the heroes’ damp fur, soothing the overheat feeling for a few delightful seconds. The place had been arranged and set up for the occasion, the excited Mobians and humans strolling about making for a lively background noise.

Sonic silently marveled at the scene, eyes brushing the area from left to right until his gaze fell on the young fox taking a selfie, striking a shy pose.

“Feel like finally posting some pics, bro?”

“N-No! I… I promised Zooey I’d send her some pictures along the way, th-that’s all.”

The rodent smirked at Tails’ embarrassed response, his namesakes twisting around one another as his cheeks dusted pink. Sonic didn’t comment further but elbowed the kit in a friendly fashion. It was good to see that Tails had started to fully move on from Cosmo's death, he was proud to see him in another healthy relationship that could make him so happy, so easily.

“Wanna come along and see some surfing?” Sonic suggested, motioning to the already crowded seats mounted on the dike.

“Actually, I’m super hyped about attending the triple jump… I promised Blaze I’d join her. But it’s not about to begin just yet, so I don’t mind hanging out some more with you!”

And so they did. Unsurprisingly, there were lots of small wooden stands planted along the shore, sporting appealing paper lanterns and banners. Tails obviously had read all the brochures he could find to satisfy his curiosity, and he was excitedly hopping from booth to booth, verbally watering Sonic with all the information he’d read and memorized. The speedster listened to all he had to say, albeit he sometimes wanted to zone out for a few seconds, but he willingly tried whatever snack the fox found worthy of praise.

It was only in the early afternoon that they decided to part, and after agreeing on a meeting point and hour, they both went off their way; Sonic buying some more of that delicious _kakigoori_ and heading to the dike to grab a seat, while Tails trotted off to meet Blaze at Makuhari Messe Hall.

Soon the voice of the announcer broke the ambient chattering, which progressively faded into quiet whispering as the speaker welcomed everyone and introduced the discipline, first in Japanese ─Sonic’s ears perking up at the foreign yet familiar words, then in English for international spectators.

The speedster had managed to find a seat in one the first rows, and didn’t hesitate to cheer and gasp along with the rest of the supporters as soon as the first participants performed, his chest pulsing with increasing hype.

In fact… Sonic was particularly adamant about watching the surf performances because he knew _a certain black hedgehog_ counted amongst the athletes. Each time one of them reached their time-out, the azure would buzz and tremble with impatience until the next name was pronounced.

So far however, there was only disappointment in those few seconds.

Sure, the cheers quickly took over again, but he couldn’t help but scan the area, squinting and trying to get even the smallest hint of striped quills... But to no avail. However, he refused to believe Shadow changed his mind and wasn’t going to participate. How unlikely of him would it be! He had high standards and an equally high ego to satisfy, after all.

Deciding to just grin and bear with it for the time being, Sonic returned once more to applause as next athletes arrived. This went on for quite a while and he really didn’t expect to hear his rival’s name anymore.

... Until he actually did.

The surprise almost made him fall off of his seat. The sun was still high in the sky, it was about the last performance now, but there he was. Sitting on his surfboard, back straight and stare focused. Sonic widely grinned and his tail wagged, even if there was close to no chance Shadow would focus on the public.

As soon as the start signal was given, Shadow was off in a flash, swimming his way to the tide. The younger hedgehog felt somewhat frustrated by the distance between the seats and the black silhouette gliding along the waves, because he was sure he’d get a good glimpse of those trained muscles rolling under the wet spandex suit.

He was practically leaning over the person seated in front of him, his eyes not leaving the striped hedgehog a single moment. Watching him skillfully twist his body to keep balance, crouch down to glide in and out of a water tunnel, and even do some impressive stunts as he jumped from one wave to another.

_Showing off, how typical._ Sonic thought with amusement.

The audience seemed more hyped than ever before and so was he, shouting his rival’s name from time to time in hope to catch his attention from afar. He was so absorbed into the moment that he didn’t notice the time rushing by, and felt genuinely bewildered when the air horn barked time-out. 

He also noticed that the place was somewhat less stuffed with people than earlier, some apparently leaving early. And he was about to do the same, for he wanted to congratulate Shadow for his amazing show.

Not wasting any time ─knowing that Shadow would most likely skip all social interactions and formalities he could─ he jumped to his feet and sneaked his way through the crowd, heading for the athletes’ entrance. He couldn’t see the raven-colored rodent anymore, but he occasionally sprung up to get a glimpse above the passersby’s heads.

Still, his rival was nowhere in sight. Sonic felt a little desperate, given that Shadow could probably be _anywhere_ right now. And so he started to call his name, looking around for any sign of him. He did so for a good 5 minutes before deciding he gave up, and spun on his heels, pouting. The waves and the audience were still roaring behind him, but he headed back to the commercial street, disappointed.

_Well, he doesn’t know what he missed!_

Sonic walked like a kid who had just been denied candy, and relished in the short span of quiet time as he walked away from all the commotion; that brief moment of thought too soon interrupted. His ears twitched at a close noise he recognized instantly, but he didn’t even have time to place words on that sound nor turn around in surprise.

Next thing he knew, he was firmly pinned against concrete, the force of the impact hard enough to coax a grunt of discomfort out of him but but far away from making a crack in the wall.

“Shut up and don’t move, Hedgehog.”

The speedster managed to smirk through his shock. He had guessed well.

Here stood Shadow, still wet and dripping from his previous activity, an arm pressing across Sonic’s chest which dampened it in the process, and his trademark glare piercing all the way to his rival's very soul.

“Hey there Shads! This is perfect, I was look─"

“I said _shut up_. I don’t want to hear from you.”

The obsidian hedgehog snarled each word, baring his teeth. Why the sudden mood swing, Sonic was not sure; but he noticed that Shadow’s ears were perked up and occasionally flicked some droplets off their tips, showing no sign of genuine hostility whatsoever. That detail made him relax a bit, although he still wondered what he possibly did to annoy the hybrid.

“What did you _think_ you were doing? Do you think I didn’t notice you?”

Surprise struck the hero once again, but this time, it was a rather positive one.

“Notice me?” He grinned, not even trying to hide his satisfaction.

“Don’t play that game with me, Faker… You’re so obvious in crowds, and you invade my personal space on so many levels I can’t focus on something more irritating than _you_.”

“Flattery won’t lead you anywhere, Shadow!~”

Sonic expected the striped rodent to punch him or spit something at him, but none of that happened. Wondering what went wrong, he scanned Shadow from head to toe to try and get any clue he could find, but he didn’t find any.

No… Instead, he found dripping quills, pelt sticking and meshing between tan, red and black, the tight spandex top leaving little to one’s imagination as wetness made it cup every muscle of Shadow’s upper body perfectly, and of course that slick strand of white poking out of the hem, weighted down to a solid streak.

He realized he might have spent a tad too long at analyzing his rival and snapped his gaze back up. The scowl he knew so well was still there. But for a second, he swore he saw those brows raise just the slightest bit, and the burning rubies wavered, hinting a question.

“Shadow… I’m trying my best there but you gotta give me some more cl─"

He interrupted himself again, suddenly. He couldn’t fail to notice how _close_ their faces were due to Shadow still pinning him with his forearm, but that wasn’t all.

He couldn’t fail to notice that tan lip roll suggestively beneath those fangs, that sight alone suddenly causing a warm shiver to rush down Sonic’s spine, fur standing on its end. No need to make that any clearer, the ebony hedgehog was waiting for his approbation to unleash whatever beast was at bay.

_This is about the most awkward yet sexiest ask for consent I’ve ever witnessed in my life I swear._

No verbal response was given, though. Instead, a gloved hand snaked its way to brush teasingly against Shadow’s free arm. And as much as Sonic expected the contact to trigger _something_ , he wasn’t quite sure _what_.

A gasp of surprise was knocked out of his lungs when his hand got pinned above his head, followed suit by the other. Shadow was holding both of his wrists with a single-handed grasp, but man was he strong. With both of his hands held captive however, the speedster couldn’t do much except wait to see what his rival was planning to do with him.

And although he hated to wait, he had to admit this time it was getting him in the mood. Glimmering red eyes lingered on his body for a while, taking their time and enjoying the view, but due to his head quills squeezed against the wall the hero couldn’t move that much, and had a very limited field of view.

Which honestly… Was spicing things up quite nicely. Almost like he was wearing a blindfold, unable to see but leaving plenty of space to fantasy. Where was Shadow looking at right now? Not his eyes for sure, he would definitely notice that. Maybe the obsidian male found interest in his puffy chest? Or his peach tummy? Maybe he’s already showing signs of outer arousal and he doesn’t even know ─a delicious yet embarrassing perspective. 

But that could be the other way around as well: _Shadow_ could be the one sporting a waking boner right now, and the azure would have absolutely zero clue.

However, hot breath being blown onto his pelt quickly informed Sonic that his rival had found a home in the crook of his neck. He could feel the massive striped spines brushing and squashing against his cheek, trails of water dribbling down from them and rolling along the peach jaw, the cold trail they left behind contrasting delightfully with the warmth pooling at the junction of his shoulder. 

For a moment Sonic didn’t feel anything but the ebony’s breath coming in steady puffs, and that alone drove him nuts. He wanted to feel more, _needed_ to feel more, but his need was at the hybrid’s mercy and didn’t want to resort to begging ─not so soon.

Moist lips met the hero’s burning neck, the unexpected contact eliciting a squeal from him. The noise made the younger hedgehog’s cheeks burn but the oldest smirked, proceeding to nip at the skin tantalizingly, slowly going up to where blue neck met peach muzzle. Sonic was already having a hard time containing his voice, chest bouncing with moans and pleas he silenced into hiccups.

“Erogenous zone I see.” Shadow said in a low voice, but the azure could _hear_ the smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Happens.” Was the only answer he got, the blue rodent basically trying not to give too much voice away ─talking could mean his captor had the opportunity to force all kinds of sweet noises out of his throat.

The nipping continued until Shadow decided to swap sides, catching dazzled emeralds in his own darkened eyes for a split second. He abused the untouched side of the sensitive neck just like he did before, but abruptly escalated to soft bites. Sonic could feel every pinch and pull of those fangs grazing through his fur, adding to his despair and arousal.

He wanted to hump at something, hold onto something, hug something. But the striped hedgehog held his hands pinned against one another, leaving them with nothing to take a hold of, and he was careful not to join their bodies yet, although they were so close they could feel the heat radiating from each other other, even when submerged in the stuffy summer air.

However, the building up frustration and lightheadedness didn’t prevent the hero’s mind from wandering away the slightest bit. Right now he’d give everything for the hybrid to stop messing with him and just _fuck him up_ in every way possible. Why being so gentle when he could flip him around, squash him against the wall─

“Ahn!~”

The mellow sound had unexpectedly forced its way past Sonic’s lips at the sting of a generous bite, which sent pleasure rushing through every vein of his like an electric shock. His mouth remained agape from the moan and surprise, but Shadow pulled away as swiftly as he had plunged to take that mouthful of tender flesh.

“That’s going to leave a mark for sure,” the latter murmured slyly, “But that noise was more than worth it.”

Bright red rushed to the azure’s muzzle and he wished he could look away to hide it, but his gaze was forced into Shadow’s. He had that self-confident, challenging smirk the azure didn’t know if he found arousal-fuel **ed** or arousal-fuel **ing**.

“B-Because I’m pinned down doesn’t mean I-I can do nothing, Faker…”

The lopsided grin only got wider.

“Wish you weren’t?”

Silence fell between the two, filled only by their shallow breaths, pounding heartbeats and the ocean nearby. With his tangled thoughts Sonic couldn’t predict Shadow’s next move, but in that particular moment it was more enticing than anything else. He realized that so far he didn’t even try to fight back. That however, was hurting his ego quite a bit.

And so he made an attempt at jerking his hands free, his whole body dragging along for leverage, and to his huge surprise, he was free!

… And fell straight down into firm hands grabbing his cheeks and smashing lips against lips.

He didn’t see that coming. Sonic definitely didn’t bust the obsidian hedgehog waiting for that flash, that split second he thought he had made it, and taking advantage of this moment of weakness to strike again.

But mercy, Shadow had _none_. Tan lips immediately suckled peach ones, pointy teeth sometimes catching one and dragging it along ever so slightly. The blue rodent could do nothing but weakly respond to the motion, his brain still processing what just happened while his entire being melted to goo. It was only when a hot and wet muscle pushed past his own lips that Sonic surrendered, putting no more effort to counter the alien invasion.

Without him noticing he was pushed back against the wall once again, but couldn’t be thankful enough for it, his legs threatening to give up at any moment and his muscles relaxing to the point of turning into an actual puddle. Not to mention the delicious noises coming from their joined lips and tangled tongues… They were oh so maddening, at this point the azure was 100% sure he was fully unsheathed and couldn’t take any more stimuli without spilling his load.

Shadow eventually parted so they could both get some needed oxygen, but his eyes lingered on his rival’s face as he took care of the saliva trail still linking them. Sonic was blushing madly, his ears dropping down in submission and mouth gaping to let his pink tongue dangle from it. Even his now dark green irises looked like they were becoming jelly, and the hybrid was genuinely proud of his work so far.

Even though… He felt like he still had a lot to do.

“Let’s discover if you have any other weak spots, shall we?” He said, not waiting for any kind of approval to press their heated bodies together.

And that seemed enough to set off Sonic, his hips bucking wildly to get friction and his hands jerking up to rake through heavy black quills. The dampness of the older Mobian transferring to him was amazing, as it forced their nerves to focus on the temperature difference where their skins met, but the azure was once again denied control when Shadow blocked his hips with his own.

“Don’t get so impatient, I’ll take care of you.”

A pathetic wail echoed in the younger’s throat as he gave his rival the puppy eyes ─only to be negatively nodded at. He was about to protest when sudden warmth on his erection cut him straight, with a shaky gasp.

He heard a low growl coming from the hybrid, who had stripped off his gloves and used one of his hands as a sleeve, squishing tan paw pads against their swollen lengths. His whole face was on fire and he tugged his head to look down, heart skipping a beat at the view.

First off, Sonic didn’t expect to ever witness Shadow jerking him off. Second, he didn’t expect to ever marvel at Shadow’s dick. Sure he never pondered on what it looked like, but _holy cow_ did he forget about his alien DNA.

Despite the color being roughly the same warm pink as his, Shadow’s member was somewhat slimmer and… Softer?

After a few seconds Sonic jumped, feeling and _seeing_ the tip of it flex and bend in the ebony’s hand, before swirling his way around his own leaking erection.

_What?!_

“S-Stop, stop, S-Shadow…” He managed to pant, his rival coming to an instant freeze and shooting a sharp stare at him, ears flickering straight.

“Does… Does this thing h-have a mind of its own?” He asked, his tone between confusion and concern.

The older male seemed to misinterpret that as disgust and let go of their erect members, tugging his own off and away. His frown deepened as he darted his eyes away, giving away his anxiety through body language.

“Look Shads, i-it’s okay, I-… I just─"

“No. You don’t.” Came the husky answer, voice so low it was barely audible.

“Shadow, _please…_ ”

Gloved hands took hold of bare striped ones, preventing the ebony hedgehog to back off. Flaring red orbs snapped at their owner but were only met by a gentle, soft face.

“I’m curious, that’s all. I’m willing to hear whatever you want to tell me.”

Shadow’s nose twitched and his gaze wandered down to his aching member, then back up to Sonic. He lingered on the younger’s features with a hesitant look, but the silent nod he got from the azure convinced him he meant it.

“It’s… It isn’t sentient. At least, not fully.”

He stopped there a second, but Sonic’s only reaction was to tilt his head, encouraging him to continue.

“… That’s pretty much it. Other than that, it’s just a penis.”

The speedster didn’t manage to hold his pout of disappointment, not daring to insist if Shadow didn’t want to tell him more, but still dead curious about that half-sentient dick. For a second he even feared he might have ruined the mood, but the striped male towering over him again proved otherwise.

“If you’re so eager about it, you’ll find out.” He sighed, pushing their furs together one more as his fingers intertwined with Sonic’s.

Here they were again, the younger not lasting long under his rival’s ministrations before becoming a needy mess again. Shadow’s hands were all over him, feeling and groping all he could, his claws teasingly grazing his already overstimulated body. 

And then… He felt it again. Moist and firm, sneaking his way to his own length like a snake circling its prey. He really wished they had a comfortable bed to roll in, the hybrid’s sensual nuzzling and fondling while his tentacle-like member squeezed some precum out of him was already driving him close to climax.

But Shadow was quick to pick up the message. He could sense every trembling muscle in the azure tensing, struggling to prevent him from collapsing, and his neglected erection pulsed and throbbed with anticipation. He broke yet another sweet and deep kiss, his hands slipping to Sonic's butt and tugging forward, asking for permission to lift him up.

A weak nod was all he needed, gliding the younger rodent carefully up the wall with no effort at all. By now the peach and blue pelt was just as damp as his, although it was more due to sweat than actual water.

“Can I─"

“ _Please_ , don’t m-make me wait this time.”

This is a time where Shadow was glad his penis had self-lubricant properties, because as much as he didn’t mind waiting a bit longer to get Sonic nice and stretched ─another chance to effectively torture him─ the latter didn’t seem to share his patience. So he watched as dark emeralds rolled back, mouth opening to let out a shaky breath as he pushed his way in, the tentacle eagerly wiggling forward.

He already wanted to rut himself against the youngest, but the concrete wall could hurt him if he wasn’t careful, so he decided not to go full-on feral this time.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t go full-on _predator._

Sonic on the other hand felt like a worn-out puppet, legs weak and arms sneaked around the black neck to grip on his rival’s quills for dear life. The latter was letting him some time to get used to the intrusive length in his rear end, but he didn’t waste that time, mouth roaming the hero’s collar bone, neck and jawline, so delicate and sensual it was almost infuriating.

All those seducing gestures quickly proved to be effective, as blue hips suddenly bucked up barely a minute later. Shadow happily obliged, rocking his hips back and forth and listening to Sonic’s hot panting and moaning right beneath his ears. Of course he wouldn’t say it out loud, but right now he felt the odd urge to stay as close as possible to the sassy rodent, wishing he could go slow and sweet until the azure _cried_ for release, letting their intimate happening last forever. 

He cringed at how cheesy his own feelings were, he always thought that those were for the weak. Another existential crisis for him was at bay, but fortunately the delicious sounds hitting his eardrums straight kept him from straying too far, like a safety cord he could hold onto.

“ _Faster…_ ”

Black ears twitched, the plea sending a weird yet pleasurable sensation straight to Shadow’s nethers. He swore the only time he heard such a lewd tone was ages ago, on one of those mislabeled VHS tapes some scientists of the ARK used to keep in a (not so) secret stash. A coil began to build up in his stomach, making him crave more of these obscene vocalizations.

“I didn’t hear you…” He growled, biting his lower lip just like he did earlier.

“Go fuh, faster, _please_!”

This time the ebony male didn’t insist, getting a better hold of Sonic’s buttocks to pick up the pace. Both of them were fairly rewarded, the hybrid getting his ears assaulted with those moans of his name making his level of arousal increase ridiculously, and his rival by the tentacle swelling inside of him, securing itself in place for the upcoming orgasm and making his face twist into involuntarily erotic ones. 

His mouth was wide open and his lips trembling ─as was his whole body at this point, his ears pressed to his skull, his eyes half-lidded and veiled by desire. He eventually became unable to form coherent full phrases, the only words he managed to slur being shameless begging for Shadow to keep going and _fuck him up_.

And the ebony’s face… Oh Chaos, everything about it turned him on, from the possessive glare to his bared teeth, a bright pink tongue occasionally poking out from beneath. This fantasy went on until it brought the hero to his own fall, muscles tensing all at once and eyes fluttering close, and Shadow felt the hot streak of cum hit his stomach and chin at the same time the most _musical_ cry of pleasure rang through his ears. 

He was milliseconds away from climaxing as well and barely had the time to slap his hips one last time against Sonic’s, before he spilled his own load with a wild grunt, hearing the azure’s weak voice sigh out his name at the feeling of hot liquid filling him up.

Shadow’s orgasm lasted a little longer than the speedster’s, his brows staying tightly knitted together for a good ten seconds and occasional low, guttural snarls escaping his throat. It took another moment for them to recover and for the tentacle to shrink back to its normal size, but both of them were still breathing heavily.

The hybrid carefully placed Sonic back on his feet but kept his body close to support him, the younger hedgehog clearly not in a state of walking right now.

“I… I should head to meet Tails soon, but─"

“No. You’re coming with me.”

“B-But─"

“You utter that word way too much, Faker. You’re coming to my room, get yourself a shower and then you’re off.” The ebony figure rolled his eyes as he leaned in again, leaving a soft nip on the others bottom lip.

Sonic stayed quiet a moment, surprised.

“Wow, Shads… Where’d all this attention come from?”

“Now is not the time for cheesy talking… We’ll have that later. Somehow. When Rouge isn’t around stalking me in hope to see me getting laid.”

The hero blinked in sheer confusion at the very peculiar statement, but the large-eared silhouette flying away from them wasn’t in his field of view.

_“That bat will hear from me, I swear to God.”_


End file.
